


A Surprise For My Boyfriend

by KinkGoblinQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, NSFW, Stucky - Freeform, if you squint real hard, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkGoblinQueen/pseuds/KinkGoblinQueen
Summary: Steve wants to surprise Bucky with some lingerie.





	A Surprise For My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta read so all mistakes are mine but nobodie’s perfect. Aye?

The decision was final. By now, Steve didn’t even remember how or when he came up with this idea but he had been thinking about it for a couple of weeks. He wanted to surprise to Bucky. There was no special occasion, he simply felt like it. Their relationship had officially been going on for about six months and by now the brunette had regained his memories and the triggers were removed form his brain.

Very early this morning, Bucky had left for a solo mission, telling Steve: “Don’t do anything stupid while I am away, punk” with a lopsided grin and left with a “See you tonight, doll” and a deep kiss.

Since Bucky probably wouldn’t be back until around dinnertime, Steve decided to take action and go out to buy a set of lingerie. He had seen quite a few pictures of men wearing lingerie and they looked really good in it. At some point he decided he wanted to try and wear something like that himself and surprise Bucky with it as well.

A few hours later Steve cleaned their apartment – which was only really putting books back into their shelves and sorting his art materials back into place – then he got dressed and went down town to find a shop that would supply his needs.

After searching for a while, the blonde found a shop but he was rather nervous – almost reluctant - to actually go inside, let alone buy anything or even so much as look around. He grew up in a time where homosexuality was highly frowned upon and illegal. Back then, it could have caused a whole lot of trouble and that was still somewhat rooted in his mind: “Never show it.” “Pretend that there is nothing there at all.” But thankfully times have changed, things are different now, Steve reminded himself. Things aren’t perfect by far but certainly better in comparison.

With a deep breath the super-soldier tried to calm himself and entered the shop. It was quite nice, not overly big but not too tiny either, just pleasantly roomy. After the door closed behind him, Steve looked around from the doorway, taking everything in. Behind the register stood a slender - almost skinny – young man with tousled, black hair, around 5’5” tall.

After a moment the shorter man greeted him and introduced himself as “Dan” and asked how he could help the blonde man. If the young man recognized him, he didn’t show any sign of it, for which Steve was more than grateful. Steve gave the shorter man awkward smile. “Yeah, I think so.” He began slowly “I need some … uh-“ he said, stumbling over his words as he was quite uncomfortable and couldn’t help his cheeks burning up.

Dan smiled gently up at him, seeming to catch onto his misery. “Is it going to be a gift for a girlfriend or for a boyfriend?” he asked, trying to help Steve out. The blonde’s cheeks heated up a bit more, giving his cheeks a darker pink tinge. “It’s more like a … surprise for … my boyfriend.” He explained slowly, his voice kind of quiet. The raven-haired man hears him anyways and nodded, still smiling gently. “No worries sir, no one is going to judge you here” he soothed and Steve couldn’t help feeling more at ease and smiled back in a manner that showed it as he was now less tense. “Thank you” he said quietly and after a small nod Dan continued. “Of course, sir. Now, are you going to wear it or your significant other and do you have anything specific in mind?” he wanted to know next. By now Steve actually felt comfortable with the other man and the situation, finding it easier to talk and answer the younger mans questions.

Some time later the blonde super-soldier had a nice, little “outfit” put together thanks to Dan’s help. He didn’t try it on in the shop but Dan was sure that it was going to fit well. After the purchase, he went to the supermarket to buy a few groceries before he went back home to try it on and see himself in it.

When he arrived back home it was around four in the afternoon. Steve put the groceries away and then picked up the bag of lingerie and went into the bathroom. After taking a thorough shower, he toweled him off afterwards before reaching into the bag from the shop and pulled out a bottle of lube as well as a glass plug – which he had also purchased there. He placed the plug on the edge of the sink – beside the tap – and kept the lube in hand. Then he opened the bottle, poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers and slicked them up with plenty of it before placing the bottle on the sink as well.

Leaning forward, he braced one hand against the edge of the sink while the other went behind him, fingers gliding between his cheeks and down to his tight entrance.

Biting the edge of his lower lip, Steve circled the hole a few times before starting to slip the first finger inside, relaxed himself and began work the tight muscle open. It didn’t take too long until he could add a second finger. His body was already responding, his dick hardening quickly and standing at almost at full attention. 

Accidently he grazed his long, artistic fingers over his prostate, making his cock jump in interest and causing a moan to escape his throat but he tried not to get himself off - that could wait a while longer - but the small sounds that spilled from his lips didn’t stop while he prepared himself. A few times Steve peeked at himself in the mirror, shuddering every time.

Once he thought was ready for the plug, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed it from the sink, as well as the bottle of lube. He slicked the glass toy thoroughly with the plenty of lube and slipped it into his prepaired hole, causing another quiet gasp to escape his mouth as it sat not too far below his prostate.

Taking a few deep breaths, Steve straightened himself and cleaned his hands and ass from the excess lube. – Two fingers weren’t enough but Bucky always seemed to enjoy to either watch him get ready or do the job himself but he certainly won’t mind this little extra surprise. – Taking a couple more breath he managed to calm his breathing and was able to get his boner mostly back down.

As soon as he was clean and calm again, Steve picked up the whole bag and pulled out the rest of his new possessions. He inspected the items once more, namely a set consisting of royal blue lace panties, thigh high stockings and a black, see-through robe. He removed all the tags and stepped into the panties first, pulling them up his legs. They hugged his hips and ass in all the right places. Right now they contained his length quite well but that wouldn’t stay that way with an erection. Either way it was certainly not a bad sight at all and it felt quite pleasant against his skin and was surprisingly soft. Next he picked up the stockings and pulled them up his long, muscular legs. They would not budge an inch and clung to his legs perfectly, like a second skin and somehow made them look even longer then they already were. Last but no least he places the see-through robe on his broad shoulders, the slightly cool material ending on the upper third of his thighs.

With that he was dressed in his new outfit, Steve fixed his hair and stepped into the hall and went to the living room where he was going to inspect himself in the full-body mirror which hung there.

Most people would have told him he looked stunning, breathtaking and that he was rocking that look. When he looked at himself though, he was surprised but not too pleasantly and a small frown grew on his face as he looked at his reflection. It didn’t quite look like he thought it would. Then men he had seen were mostly more slender then him, not as muscular. At times he forgot just how broad he was.

Suddenly he didn’t feel so sure about the whole thing anymore. The three main questions running through his head now were: “Does this look at all appealing on me?” “Will Bucky even like this look on me or in general?” “Was it a mistake to go through with this?” Questions he was sure he had already answered himself came back up for some unknown reason. Now he somehow felt unsure and quite insecure all of a sudden at the thought of perhaps having done something he shouldn’t have.

While he was inspecting himself in the tall mirror – chewing his lower lip nervously this time – the front door unlocked and heavy boots walked inside and the door closed again. The blonde hadn’t heard it though, too consumed in by his own thoughts. 

As if Steve’s self-doubt had summoned him, Bucky stepped into the living room. “Hey doll, I’m ba-“ the dark haired male called but cut himself off in the middle of it when he caught sight of Steve standing there in a lacy get up.

The older super-soldier had startled the blonde man, causing him to wipe around to the source of the noise, giving a perfect view of the front of his new outfit. “B-Bucky!” he stuttered out in a shocked voice, a blush creeping over his face. The addressed man could only stare at him openly, his mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide and standing almost motionless. Steve stared right back, mind blank on what to do and not sure how to take Bucky’s silence. The only the he could do was shift a bit in embarrassment and discomfort.

Only a few seconds passed, maybe half a minute – which still felt like an eternity – before life returned to the dark haired man’s body. Just before Steve wanted to plead for Bucky to say something, the brunette started moving towards him. Stormy blue eyes wandering all over Steve’s body as he licked his lips. “Damn doll. That’s fuckin’ hot …”

He stood right in front of Steve, hands on the blonde’s his hips, lying on top of the thin chiffon material of the robe. Slowly the tension left the younger mans body at the admiring and passionate look in his boyfriend’s eyes and he couldn’t help but smile at him a little. 

Bucky eyed him up and down again slowly, lips tugged into that smirk that made Steve weak in the knees and his blush darken. “Is that all for me?” he asked, looking right into Steve’s baby blue eyes. “Well, yes. Who else?” Steve chuckled slightly, cheeks turning even redder. “I wanted to surprise you.” He admitted and the dark haired man’s smirk only grew. “You certainly did, Steve. Hell, you rock this look like no other.” He purred, voice a bit deeper than usually “Thank god that mission didn’t take as long as we originally thought. Wouldn’t wanna miss this for the world.”

With that, he pulled the lace-clad soldier into a hungry kiss, their bodies now pressed together. The younger man melted completely into his lovers touch and returned the kiss passionately while wrapping his arms around the ex-assassin’s neck. Bucky worked his tongue into Steve’s mouth as he guided him backwards, against the wall beside the window. Steve gladly granted excess all to willingly as he fumbled with the straps and buckles of Bucky’s leather jacket urgently, soon managing to get everything open. They broke their kiss so the brunette could remove it and pull the dark tank top underneath over his head, throwing it across the room before they crash their lips back together.

Bucky’s right hand slipped all over Steve’s abs and pecks – and nipples – as their mouth and groins rubbed and moved against each other. They were moaning against each other’s lips, muffling them as they ground into each other harder. 

The ex-assassin’s hands moved to the blonde’s back, down to his ass and pulled him close and pressed their bare chests together. Their lips were already getting red and slightly swollen from the wild kissing and the older man moved to nibble at the captains jaw and neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses as well as multiple hickeys and love bites above and below any shirt collar. Honestly he didn’t give a damn if anybody saw the marks he was leaving – even though they might heal before somebody even could – but for all he cared for they could feast their eyes all they wanted on those marks, see the prove that Steve was his and he was Steve’s. In response to the treatment, the younger super-soldier titled his head back to give better excess. His hands started to work on Bucky’s pants and once the blonde got the pants undone, he slipped one hand inside and started rubbing the hard member, letting the tips of his long fingers graze over the testicles underneath.

Bucky moaned at the large warm hand that worked over his dick. He pushed Steve harder into the wall after a few moments, moving his hands to the lace covered hips as the younger man’s hand was squished between their bodies. The soldier slung a leg around Bucky’s hips after removing his hand and pushed his own forward, pressing their groins tightly together. “Fuck!” on of them – maybe both? – moaned but neither really knew or cared as they were rutting against each other, kissing again in an almost aggressive manner, all teeth and tongue.

They pulled apart after a while, panting and staring at each other intently, lust and passion clear in either of their eyes. “You look really fucking gorgeous all dolled up for me, Stevie” Bucky murmured into his lovers ear in a seductive voice, making the blonde man shudder and give a small moan at the brunette’s praises and looks he was receiving. “Only for you, Buck. Glad y-you like it.” Steve muttered, eyes still on his boyfriend. Bucky started kissing and nibbling at Steve’s neck and shoulder, humming against the skin, while his flesh hand started playing with one of his nipples. 

He raised his metal hand up to the captain’s face and placed three fingers with gentle pressure against the pink plump lips. “Get them nice and wet for me, doll” he rumbled and the blonde super-soldier immediately opened his mouth and sucked the cool digits inside. Steve let tongue swirl and work around and between the fingers as he sucked on them like they were candy canes.

Meanwhile the ex-assassin sucked and bit at the others neck some more before moving down, first biting the smooth collarbone before placing his mouth over the unoccupied nipple, biting carefully and giving hit a harsher suck. He was going to enjoy Steve’s get-up thoroughly and it was one hell of a turn on. Above him, the younger man let out a surprised moan around his fingers, which sound quite like pornstar. Obviously he enjoyed the treatment – which Bucky knew.

Soon enough Bucky pulled his fingers out of the warm mouth and sank down to his knees, maneuvering the leg on his waist up to his shoulder. Like Steve had predicted, the panties barely contained his erected cock. The whole tip and a couple of inches more peeked over the edge of the royal blue, lacy material.

The sergeant smirked and leaned forward, licking over the exposed flesh and suckled at the vein on the underside before he pushed the front of the panties down so the whole, big, proud cock was revealed. Bucky knew he was being watched from above – he could feel the bright blue eyes on him – so he swiftly put his mouth against the hot flesh in front of him, mouthing and sucking along the whole side of the flushed member. This drew another lewd moan from Steve, while he tried – and failed – clutching at the wall while his other hand went to Bucky’s shoulder, momentarily speechless.

The next thing Steve knew was that the panties were pushes them aside at his butt and steady fingers grazing over the glass plug lodged inside him, making it shift slightly and move against his prostate and his dick twitched in response to the contact.

Bucky smirked against the captains member and gave another hard suck before pulling away, still looking up and a smirk still ever present on his lips. “You surprise me more and more, Stevie. I like it.” He purred in a deep voice. The blonde super-soldier still looked down at him with his eyes almost completely black, his blush as dark as can be. “That’s t-the plan. You s-still need to do a- … a bit of work though” he explained, still far too coherent for Bucky’s taste. 

Skilled fingers reached for the plug – which held Steve open – and pulled it out in a manner that made the younger man mewl. Carefully the brunette placed it on the windowsill before reaching between the blonde’s legs again, behind his heavy balls and circled his metal fingers around the slick entrance. Placing one finger against the already slightly loosened muscle but before he could press it in, Steve’s voice stopped him. “Use two.” He demanded – sounding a bit breathless – and who was Bucky to deny him? So a second finger joined the other and he slipped the two fingers of his metal hand past the almost dripping entrance with nearly no resistance at all, causing a quietly moaned “Fuck” to slip from Bucky’s lips and he began thrusting the metal digits. 

Steve let out a moan, muscles fluttering around the fingers that were working him more open, eyes still fixed on his lover. Almost immediately the ex-assassin found the younger super-soldier’s prostate – having memorized its position long ago – making Steve moan more loudly. “That good?” Bucky asked huskily, already knowing the answer and the soldier immediately supplied it anyways. “Fffff- … yes! Yes!” he grunted “Good. Real- really good!” he moaned.

Leaning forward, Bucky started mouthing at Steve’s member and the latter almost couldn’t really keep his moans contained at all, hand clutching at the strong shoulders. “Fuck, please!” the captain moaned, only just deciding what he was pleading for as he tried to thrust both into the fingers in him and the mouth on his dick. “Please Bucky … more! P-please more!” He whined. Below him, the brunette let out a small chuckle but too was panting more loudly, giving occasional moan of his own. For now he ignored his own pulsing cock and pushed a third finger into Steve’s snug hole and continued working him open.

Bucky put his mouth onto the tip of the hard dick in front of him and leaned further in, only to swallow it down completely – until it hit the back of his throat and a little further – driving Steve even wilder. The older man worked his mouth and throat around the member, hollowing his cheeks and fingers rubbing against the prostate under his fingers. 

Artistic fingers dug into his lovers flesh shoulder and clutched tightly at the other, quickly approaching his first orgasm. “B-Bucky! … Gon- gonna come sss-s-soon…!” he hissed, throwing his head back against the wall in ecstasy, nails scratching the older mans flesh, leaving red streaks on his shoulder.

Bucky took note of that and pushed his mouth along the throbbing cock and worked Steve right up to the edge of a climax. Just before the younger soldier could reach it though, the brunette stopped suddenly, pulling his mouth off the cock and removed his fingers. The blonde soldier all but howled in frustration “No! Bucky fuck! … Please, c’mon!” he whined and thrust into thin air as he tried to gain some kind friction but Bucky wouldn’t let him, only rubbed the strong thigh in front of him. “Not now, doll. Soon.” He soothed, rubbing his clean hand along Steve’s thigh before standing back up, maneuvering the younger man’s leg off his shoulder.

By now the ex-assassin’s cock strained to the point it was nearly hurt were it was trapped in his underwear. It peeked out of his briefs, stood proudly and pointed towards his navel, pre-cum drooling down the exposed flesh and soaking the briefs once it reached waistband.

Steve squirmed a bit and his eyes still hazy with lust as they wandered down to Bucky’s member, subconsciously licked his lower lip. Of course the older man caught that movement as his own hands pawed at Steve’s pecks, still teasing him and admiring the view. About a moment or two later, the blonde had backed off from the edge of an orgasm and his mind somewhat cleared from it’s lusty daze but not completely, though enough to come up with a spit second idea and decision – maybe a bit sudden but his lust ridden brain didn’t care and nothing more mattered at the moment, right?

In a blink, Bucky found himself being pushed back until his knees caught at the edge of the couch. With a soft thud he landed on it back first. Looking down the length of his body to watch Steve crawled over him, face stopping right above his crotch. The dark haired man opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was, it got stuck in the throat when Steve pushed his pants and briefs down just enough to be out of the way. 

Before he knew it, the blond super-soldier took the exposed flesh into his mouth, causing a loud, gruff moan to escape the brunette’s throat. “Holy fuck!” he exclaimed, back arching off the couch, one hand clutching at the back of it and the other grasping the armrest his head was lying on. In one go Steve had Bucky’s whole – not too small – length down his throat. Literally. In one go he was deepthroating his brunette boyfriend. The ex-soldier let out a deep, growly moan at the treatment he had provided just a bit earlier. In turn the younger man moaned right back around his hot flesh, sucked, licked and swallowed around the leaking cock in his mouth.

While he was working his throat around Bucky’s manhood, Steve’s hand wandered between the cushions under the brunette in search for the lube they stored between them. The younger male worked the brunette’s dick mindfully as his long fingers wiggled between the cushions under Bucky until they found what he was looking for and pulled it from it’s hiding place. Once he had it – which took him a minute or two – Steve slowly pulled off, sucking all the way up and releasing the head with the head with a wet, obscene popping sound.

Steve sat up onto Bucky’s legs, the latter watching him closely. The blonde opens the cap of the lube and pours a good among of it onto his free hand before dropping the bottle beside the couch. After warming the slippery liquid in his hand, he started slickening up the ex-assassins big cock. Breathing heavily, Bucky watched Steve with a smirk as the latter climbed over his hips and settled his slick entrance over his equally slick member. Both the metal and flesh hand settled onto the strong but slim hips, holding on firmly but not forcing any direction.

The view that the brunette had from where he was laying was quite delicious. The whole seductive outfit was still on the captain in his lap: Stockings still clinging firmly to his muscular thighs like they belonged there, panties pushed aside to reveal the leaking cock and the offer his hole to the ravenous cock but the royal blue lace still beautifully framed his hips and most of his ass. The chiffon robe had slipped off his broad shoulders slightly but catching on his biceps. His plump lips were swollen, cherry red and slightly parted to let out little pants, golden hair tussled and partly handing in his face and in front of his eyes. All in all it looked insanely appealing and hot to Bucky and he couldn’t keep his eyes off his boyfriend, not that he wanted to or had a reason. 

“Fuck Stevie, you look … look like a damn sex god. So fuckin’ hot!” Bucky breathed, stormy blue eyes roaming the sculpted muscles above him. “A fuckin’ work of art!” he groaned as Steve sank down on his dick, taking the head slowly before swiftly impaling himself on the hard member in one, quick but smooth go, moaning like a pornstar and coaxing a deep groan from Bucky and as the tight heat wrapped around his member, latter’s hands move to the blondes hips.

Not wanting or needing any time to adjust, the captain immediately started rolling his hips, starting out slowly but quickly picking up the pace, riding Bucky like he was a mechanical bull. “Damn doll. The things you do to me, bouncing yourself on my cock like that. Fuck … you have any idea how fucking hot you look? You drive me crazy, Steve. Taking me so well, so good. Always so tight around me.” The older man praised, voice deep and hoarse. “Always good for me, aren’t you?” he asked while thrusting his hips up, driving himself into Steve’s tight, slick heat and hit his prostate. “Yes! Yes! O-only you!” he latter agreed, nodding enthusiastically if somewhat sloppy, keeping up and down movement on Bucky’s thick cock.

Bucky watched as his dick moving, slipping in and out of Steve as he was bouncing on his lap. He watched as small droplets of sweat slid down the blonde’s chest, watched as Steve’s own cock jumped and bounced as well at their movements, still mostly untouched and slick with pre-cum. 

“Buck … Bucky, please!” the blonde gasped, his hands braced onto the ex-assassin’s strong chest, scratching the pecks with blunt nails – coaxing another deeper groan from the older man between his own pants and moans. Steve’s blond hair was hanging in his face a bit more but his baby blue eyes maintained contact with the stormy ones of his boyfriend as he licked over his lower lip and rolled his whole body seductively while he flushed sinfully all over. 

Bucky growled as he watched his lover move so erotically above him, dressed in that in that shimmy outfit of his. Making another guttural, aroused noise the brunette flipped them over so he was on top now, placed both stocking clad legs on his broad shoulders and leaned over the blonde until they are face to face – nearly bending Steve half, doing all of that without pulling out. 

Steve was startled a bit by that but immediately recovered and he threw his arms around Bucky’s neck. The younger super-soldier moaned more loudly as the ex-soldier plowed into his lover, hitting his prostate with every thrust and Steve tried his best to meet them. “B-Bucky! … mo-ore! Please …” he gasped desperately, his own cock leaking onto his abs, making pre-cum pooled in the dips of them.

“Gonna give you whatever you want, Stevie. Gonna give you more. You won’t be able to walk straight for the rest of the week. Do you like that? Feeling me every time you sit down somewhere: In public, during meetings, around the others or just here. Every time you move you’ll know who made you feel good.” Bucky purred in a deep voice. “You- … fuck, yes! Yes!” Steve mewled, clawing at the brunette’s back. They spurred each other on and Bucky was pounding into Steve in an almost ungodly speed while the latter took it, doing his best to meet the thrusts as he let out strings of loud moans, grunts and curses.

“Bucky … fuck. Bucky! I’m close! Shit … Gon- Gonna- …” the blond soldier moaned and the addressed man wrapped his metal hand around the leaking cock, spreading the pre-cum over it with his thumb. “C’mon then, doll. Come for me. Come on my cock, Stevie. Make a mess of yourself.” 

That was all it took for Steve to come after another twist of the other mans wrist. Robes of cum spurted over both their stomachs, hitting his own collarbone and somehow even got a bit in Bucky’s hair. Steve’s whole body contracted and squeezed around the brunette’s dick tightly, dragging the dark haired male over the edge after him, making him come hard. Steve almost passed out from the force of his own orgasm as the brunette half collapsed onto his chest.

They were still catching their breaths when Bucky pulled out carefully, making his lover mewl quietly at the feeling before he dropped onto Steve completely.

Only the sound of their panting was filling the living room now, their bare chests pressed together. Eventually, the dark haired male managed to roll them onto their sides, sandwiching the younger man between the back of the sofa and himself.

“Fuck, that was hot” Bucky breathed, catching his breath by now and giving a short but warm chuckle. The younger man gave a breathy laugh and nodded against Bucky’s neck. “Totally. I’m glad I went through with it.” He murmured and the brunette makes a questioning noise. “How do you mean?” he asked, looking at his lover. “Was debating to take it off right before you came. I wasn’t sure if it looks any good or if you’d like it. Good thing you came home early.” The captain explained. “So am I, doll. Damn, I really got lucky with you. You’re fuckin’ perfect. That looks freaking amazing on you, doll. I like it.” Bucky assured, his voice reflecting his honestly “This better not be the last time I see you in this or something similar.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, voice still a bit hoarse before he pulled Steve into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a kudo or comment if you liked it ^^  
> See you around!


End file.
